


【枪团】伟大首领的风流韵事

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: #把之前丧心病狂的甄嬛脑洞日出来了#BE、狗血、OOC、NTR和【角色死亡】预警，不行的小伙伴请注意闪避
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一夜

我是个说故事的人，我最忠实的听众成为了我的妻子。她总说英雄的诗篇是属于男人的战争史，我不得不承认确实她说得有道理，所以这一篇献给我的妻子海伦娜。

脱下白日的辉煌理想，在夜里由一个人向另一个人低语，这里没有传奇英雄的丰功伟绩，让我们捕风捉影，聊聊他们的风流韵事。

灯火一起一伏，晃动迪卢木多的影子。

夜晚的阿兰山已经陷入沉睡，他穿过城堡的走廊，披风悄无声息地扫过转角，掩住垂下的枪刃。接近厨房，他放轻了脚步，把灯放到地上，悄悄走近那个亮着灯的房间，无声地出现在门口。

然后愣住。这里有个毫无疑问有权利但毫无疑问没理由出现的人，阿兰山的主人。

芬恩看起来也一副刚回来的样子，肩甲都没卸下，枪还竖在一边，正在勤奋地削土豆。

土豆倒毫无疑问是普通的土豆。他手上的动作快而娴熟，甚至连他的厨子可能都做不到这么完整而迅速，厨房在规律的削皮声中维持着安详和谐的节奏，营造出梦境般的迷幻感。

迪卢木多发誓，如果不是这个舒适地翘着腿折腾土豆的人他绝不可能认错，他肯定要以为他们每天的伙食其实是厨房的小妖精在半夜准备的，而芬恩还发他们工资。

迪卢木多不确定自己是否应该于此时此地目击到这一幕，可是来都来了，暗自退走又显得更为心虚，于是他咳嗽一声让对方注意到自己的存在，先是道了问候，接着极尽全力地试图表达出他一点也不觉得这一切看起来有什么不对的意思，“呃，您削这些，是打算……”，接着他发现自己想象力不足以支撑他的野心，但芬恩停下了手上的动作正默默等待他补完这句话，于是万般无奈地随机挤了段后文，“……吃吗？”

“回来了？够晚的。不等太阳升起再上路？”芬恩回答得很快——不像迪卢木多预想的那样，虽然完全答非所问。他继续一下一下旋转着手里的土豆，让刀刃紧贴着表面，熟练地削完了它的皮，准确地扔进一旁盛着水的盆里，一只手已经拿起了另一颗。

“我想早一些回来，夜路不难走，不然要明天中午才能到了。”

芬恩点点头，“辛苦了，休息吧。”

迪卢木多别无选择，顺着他的话道了晚安，顺着晚安转身出了门，一路走到墙角那盏灯下，像被灯光拦住，停了下来。

芬恩手上又过了两颗土豆，注意到又一盏灯的加入，抬起头，发现了去而复返的人。

“要帮忙吗？”

“你不累吗？”

迪卢木多看着这人身上同样外出归来的行头，再次忍下疑问，摇了摇头，在厨房翻出另一把刀洗了洗，拖过椅子坐下。

厨房里回荡起二重削皮声。

芬恩的动作快，本来剩下的土豆也没有多少，他们两个人很快处理完了。迪卢木多把最后一个土豆扔进盆里，发现眼前多了一朵蔷薇——土豆做的，亲民的材料和质朴的刀工都没能掩饰骨子里的骚气蓬勃。

迪卢木多接过来，“这真是……”，削了多久的土豆才练出的一手，“精彩绝伦的技术。”

“我和高尔有个赌约，这是输了的代价。你应该也看出来了，”芬恩让小刀在手指间流畅地翻转，一边熟门熟路地收拾掉土豆皮，“他没输过。”

“你们赌了什么？”

“在所有人睡觉前到家，”芬恩平铺直叙地念，“守门人除外。”

“噢。等等，说起来。”

“是的，你发现了。既然你还没睡，那我其实不能算输。”

尴尬在寂静中悄悄蔓延。

芬恩按了按僵硬的脖子，迪卢木多顺着他的手在肩上看见一道细小的伤痕，斜着延伸向背后。不是什么利器造成的伤口，一看就知道，那是指甲划伤的。

目光接触的一刻，迪卢木多迅速地挪开视线，垂下眼盯着手上的蔷薇土豆。芬恩跟着一起看它，过了一会儿开口，“扔了吧，那只是做给你玩的，过不了多久颜色就会变得难看了。”

迪卢木多旋转着那支土豆，它不仅有花瓣，还有两片叶子和一截短短的花茎，“但赌注为什么是削皮呢？”

芬恩拿起长枪，端起灯跟随他走出厨房，想了一路，终于在分开的岔道口回忆起来，“我记得很久以前科南抱怨他不想吃带皮的土豆。”

风乍起，掠过层层叶尖。

迪卢木多站着，凝神扫视四周。他本来正在赶路，突然撞上擦身而过纵入草丛的动物，一时兴起想把它拿下。

在那个春天，他还不属于费奥纳，不过快了。

他很快发现了目标，枪破空而出，鹿在它逼近时一跃而起，但因为另一支枪的介入，迪卢木多没法知道他和他的猎物之间的胜负了。两把枪在空中撞出叮地一声，一支弹开后落到一边，另一支旋转着劈在树上。

猎犬追着鹿向远处奔去，迪卢木多拔出剑，芬恩从林间穿出，捡起地上的枪。

照面的那一刻，迪卢木多就知道眼前的人是谁了。他在安格斯的宴会上见过，费奥纳团长的样子相当好认。但芬恩记得他吗？

他刚想开口，枪就挥了过来。

迪卢木多不知道这人放着猎物不管，和自己动起手来是什么意思，但既然发起了挑战，他就没有理由不认真对待。他拔剑相迎，可那柄枪相当地不积极，游走着当当地敲在剑身，兴致盎然地试探。迪卢木多也不愿弄伤对方，这场战斗很快失去了攻击意味，变成了一场训练。最后芬恩把枪向前递去，握杆部位换到枪尾一抡，枪尖沿着微妙的曲线绕过剑身，叮地一声卡上护手，眼神终于从那把剑上离开。

“安格斯真有一手。”芬恩看着他，欣赏和赞叹拐了个弯，表情却像小孩打量着路上捡到的彩色石头。

迪卢木多对自己的身手有数，但在这样的目光下依然有点飘。他记得要谦逊，用眼神指指护手，“如果也我有那样的预判的话。”

“那就可以不计较速度，让枪在猎物要去的地方等着了。”男人孩子气地歪了个头，迪卢木多忍不住笑了，芬恩把钉在树上的枪拔下来递给他。

“你认识……”，迪卢木多刚开口，远处就传来了人声。

芬恩没有让对话继续下去，给了他一个笑，“回见。”

干脆利落地走了。

他显然认出了这把武器，应该也猜到了他是安格斯的养子。

回见。回见的意思是他知道他们会再次见面，很有把握。

迪卢木多从决定前往阿兰山起就知道他们会在那里见到，可这个人除了身世之外对他无甚了解，却笃定他会来到他的身边。他的态度甚至说不上“期待”，而更像是站在他们已经再次会面的那一刻，注视着迪卢木多向这边走来。

迪卢木多知道如果自己掉头回去，芬恩的预言就失败了，他笃定的态度就会变得毫无意义。但迪卢木多朝既定的方向迈开步子，欣然走向了刚刚被他们敲定的命运。

那不是一切因果的开始，也不是他们的第一次见面，但这段相遇和其他事件一样需要被讲述，因为那是钟声第一次响起之时。

迪卢木多觉得自己在他的世界里仅仅存在于那么一两个瞬间。比如那次偶然遇见，比如现在。

这是一次普通的围猎。他盯着一只撞开猎犬快要逃脱的野猪，正打算出手帮它们拦下它，就看见一支枪穿行而过。猎物想要停下时已经晚了，它把自己送到枪刃下，让它贯穿。

迪卢木多抬头望去，高尔和芬恩并肩站在丘陵稍高的一侧，似乎刚刚中断谈话。此时高尔正看向这边，而芬恩则望着别处。他们附近有一个人正向这边跑来，要把首领的武器取回去。

他不在这里，又坚持要随意闯入他的视野里。总是这么几个瞬间，他的突然插手让一切姿狂肆意地发展起来，顷刻间遮天蔽日。

但它们又把自己很好地限制在那里，绝对不去对其他时间染指一分。所以他礼貌地问候，真诚地赞扬，眼神交汇的时间不多不少，在晴暖的日子里砌下一堵冰冷的墙。

他应该拥有他身边最近的位置，成为他亲密无间的朋友。他忠诚、可靠、重视荣誉，拥有他的首领对战士的一切期望。

但他又庆幸着没有给他们留下独处的机会，不然他们又要面对更多拷问，而并非所有问题他都已想好了答案。

迪卢木多把那柄枪从猎物上拔下来，松松地握在手里，像提着自己的心，等跑腿的人走近了，再将它递给他。他忍着不再抬头，没有向远处望第二眼。

另一头，高尔注视着跑去拾枪的人，直到他捧着武器往回跑才把视线转回来，“在对方说话时走神这种事，有家教的人一般不让对方察觉。”

“我会记得向我父亲转达你的意见。”芬恩点头，突然又停住，“噢，等等，他死了呢。”

高尔瞪着眼睛，决定不和他吵下去。

有时候迪卢木多会想，他真的想要一个结果吗？他真的希望芬恩洞悉一切，然后认真地着手处理这桩事吗？

或许不。他曾经放弃过一次，如果这次也难免同样的结局，他现在还有机会让一切不要开始。或许在最初遇见的时候，他确实应该选择回避，来阻止命运走向他不希望的终局。

可那一次芬恩说了“回见”。他想在那一刻，或许芬恩也清楚，他们必须再次见到对方。然后也许，再见很多很多次。

“……”，芬恩在两个洞穴的岔道口咬着拇指沉思。

科南在一旁来来回回地转，“你说他们怎么就不听话一定要乱跑呢？”

芬恩顺着一想，发现如果以自身为参照物的话，这个说法确实有一定的道理，甚至可以采纳过来，在和高尔会合时用以恶人先告状，于是决定不去反驳他。

他松开手指，伸在空中辨明了风向，指了一条路，“这里。”

科南安静地跟随。

凭他们引以为傲的方向感，迷路这种事本不应该存在。可架不住走得好好地突然发现路有自己的想法，反应过来时另外两个人已经丢了——另一种不太体面但更靠近事实的说法是，他们把自己丢了。

芬恩，作为本地知名浪子（地理），曾几何时还会觉得心累，但当他积累了足够的经验，发现艾林的大部分事件都发生得很随机时，就懒得再挣扎，把去路丢给上天决定，然后神挡杀神佛挡杀佛。

所以他心态稳定，但科南沉默得像异常，像被高尔附了身。

芬恩打量了他一会儿，科南莫名其妙地看回来，“干吗？”

“你说他们会在原地等我们，还是会试着找其他路？”

“他们最好乖乖站在原地，”科南毫不犹豫地重重地说，仿佛这样就可以遥控对方，“如果我好不容易出去了，却发现他们又找不回来了……反正他们最好别做这种蠢事。”

山体像一个黑暗的盒子，里外隔着阴阳。知道还在，却不知道在何处，对习惯了触手可及的人来说是种巨大的折磨。

芬恩突然意识到科南的焦躁，同时又无奈地发现原来自己已经算免疫了。他有一搭没一搭地聊着，从各种角度论证莫纳家的另一个人绝不会犯这种傻，最后在科南第十遍求他全心全意找路的时候，停在了一处石壁前。

“这里，”他将火把凑上去，“这里接得不对。”

那块地方有一道工整的断层，两侧的石壁在那里被强行拼为一体，ps痕迹明显。

“找到了。它不希望我们过去，那后面很可能就是我们走失……他们走失的地方。”说完还不忘得寸进尺地嫌弃一句，“啧，这做工。”

站在他身后的科南没有接茬，压着嗓子拉回正事，“所以你有办法移开它吗？”

芬恩环顾一圈，找到了被藤蔓覆盖得最严实一处，清理出一块裸露的岩壁，手高高地按在上面，很有闲情地解释，“你得挠一挠它。石头就是这几点好，几千年来只会搞同一种事，以及被你挠的时候没办法躲。”

五指顺着岩壁捋下来，山体发出明显的轰隆声。本来，待在洞穴里的人听到这种响动应该可以开始慌了，但科南感受不到一丝相应的震颤，简直像重叠空间里的另一座山在震动。

被剪切黏贴过来的石壁消失了，后面站着闻声跑来的两个人。

芬恩看过去，视线刚好和迪卢木多对上。

见怪不怪的费奥纳首领对此类遭遇一直都抱着顺其自然的旅游心态，除了高尔口嫌体正直的阴阳怪气外，已经很久没看见有谁如此突兀地把对他性命的提心吊胆挂在脸上。

这目光像某种带有糖分的东西，往人的心里填上奢侈的安全感，没有人会不为其所动。至于那些已经动了的，就会像经历了一场地震一般，意识在脑海里擅自快乐地打滚，心脏咚咚敲着胸膛。甚至，它能让费奥纳著名浪子（地理）久不作痛的良心开始隐隐作痛。

下一刻，科南的声音在耳边炸响。

“说了乖乖待在我的视线里怎么就不听呢？我虽然厉害但也不是你乱跑的资本啊？”

高尔张嘴，闭上，忍不住再张嘴，继续努力地闭上，最后无奈地胡乱点头，试图让他早日消停。

芬恩蹭到迪卢木多身边，饶有兴致地看莫纳兄弟单方面吵架，“光头这么紧张他哥我也是难得看到。”

他离得那么近，他那么担心，理直气壮地担心。迪卢木多不声不响地抉择了一会儿，终于舍不得难得的借口，伸出手去拥抱他。

科南撩拨完他哥又注意到这边，“你们什么时候背着我关系这么好了？”

芬恩摊手，表示你想来我也可以抱你。

迪卢木多放开人，咳嗽一声，挪到科南面前，一视同仁地给了他一个拥抱。

被突然普照的科南愣了愣，在他背上拍了拍，“我不应该总是找你茬的，原来你是这么善良的人。”

芬恩把眼神从他们身上挪开，和高尔隔空对上，安排了个抽象的表情——看我成功地把你弟和自己搞出来，自食其力地。

高尔不以为然，“最好你的伎俩每次都有用，不然下次一样在哪个角落乖乖等死。”

“不怕，”芬恩对他一眨眼，“会有路过的仙女来救我。”

高尔立刻不屑地哼了一声，“那就真的死透了。”

芬恩立刻义正言辞，“并不会，你总是夸大其辞。”他转向迪卢木多，“不要信他们的鬼话。”

“没用的，麦克库尔，他迟早得知道你是什么命数。”

芬恩垂眸一笑，“天真啊，莫纳之子。有光辉之貌在，费奥纳需要注意着点的还是我吗？”

迪卢木多：“等等。”

“所以亲爱的，”芬恩搭上他的肩，“不要落单，时刻警惕，有事找科南陪你。”

迪卢木多被他的一脸认真逗笑，“我是什么手无缚鸡之力的小姑娘吗？”

科南靠过来，微笑里含着一万个欲语还休的秘密，“你们团长以前也是这么天真的，直到。”

“什么也没有发生过。”

“我们费心费力地捞你，留着这些料难道不就是为了这一刻？”向涉团未深的队友灌输八卦什么的。

“认命吧我的朋友，”科南捏着看破世事的腔调，“你被谁怎样过的故事到处都是，躲不过去的。”

“我没有被谁怎样过。”芬恩把脱开臂弯一半的人重新捞回来，一脸正直地和他对视，“我没有。”

“哦。”迪卢木多撑了三秒，使劲移开视线，去看一边还在絮叨什么的科南。

“……束缚起来啊什么的，特别刺激。”科南体贴地发现他错过了故事的绝大部分，“我再重新讲一遍。”

“你等等，”芬恩无力地把人放开，虚弱地扶额，“先告诉我为什么会传成这样。”

“人们喜欢听这样的故事，你知道的。”科南转头对迪卢木多挤眉弄眼，“不要告诉我你从没听过。”

芬恩抬起头，充满希望、目不转睛地看他。

迪卢木多：“呃……”

好的，又一次。事情仿佛又回到了他站在厨房门口面对着芬恩卡壳的那晚。

他迟疑着，芬恩也不移开目光，他们就一直对视着，心里数着时刻，默默权衡自然与尴尬的界限。

岩洞静悄悄，火把发出一阵噼啪声。

迪卢木多不知道他把这一刻拉扯到多长，还是它并非如自己感受到的那样，实际只有一瞬，谁都还没来得及察觉。

芬恩站着，换了一边腿支撑，依然好整以暇地等待。迪卢木多不知道这是一种素有的耐心，还是只留给他的磨难。直到此刻他才终于开始思考问题的答案。他一向没在意过任何人的绯闻，甚至会刻意避开那些话题。可不久之前他曾亲眼看见，晚归的人和肩后隐约的痕迹。他不愿意说谎，但也不绝想让本人知道他曾注意到那些。

“我不……”

几乎是同时，芬恩移开了投在他身上的视线，语气轻松地结束了话题，“行了。”转身和高尔并肩向外走去，仿佛只是厌倦了这段玩笑，想重新做回正事。

迪卢木多看向科南，后者对他耸耸肩——老大不想闲扯了，又对他无声地眉飞色舞——但你想听我们可以回去接着聊。

迪卢木多不置可否，假装看向另一边，避免沉思的嘴角泄露了什么。

哪怕只是捕风捉影的传闻，只因其桃色的性质，总让人觉得比传奇事迹更加靠近主角，仿佛拥有了那人的一小片。聊首领的绯闻，他想，不应该，真不应该，可科南硬要说我又有什么办法。

他发现自己渐渐习惯了戛然而止，而更容易去在意每次获得的东西。最早是一个开心的表情，看起来不符合年龄地幼稚；后来是一朵土豆花、一支从他们一个人来到另一个人身边的长枪；今天他得到了一个拥抱，甚至可以说是两个。

是保持着自己的无辜，装作毫不在意，却不放过任何一次在正当理由的掩护下调情的机会，还是不敢确信，害怕唐突又怕错过暗示，每个细节都拿来反复查看，举棋不定揣度再三。

又或者，一切都是期望擅自织造的错觉——命运等着将他失当的行为展示给世人取乐。

选择摆在眼前。宁愿一辈子渴望，永不伸手触碰，从互相试探里每次获得一点微小的满足；还是断然出手，义无反顾，让一切注定的温情或讥诮顺理成章地降临。

“我宁愿从未开始，”海伦娜把汤端过来，“从最初就放弃这个念头。”

“你真让我庆幸自己的主动。”我一如既往地要求反馈，“这段暗恋足够说服你吗？”

“你把它描述得太过和平了，实际上那是一场灾难。”她看着我把汤喝下，“比如尽管我们才认识三天，那时我确信你不可能察觉到我的心思，但还是会因为你没有立刻跪下求婚而气到睡不着——我难道不够好吗？”

现在我终于知道当我跪下求婚时，她高兴之余为何看起来有些生气了。那显然也是我的错。对于她这样远近闻名的美人来说，三天确实都嫌长了。

“可惜他们躲不掉，”我还挺享受身为作者的权利，“因为我就是他们的命运，就像我们的命运也可能握在别人的手里一样。与其受它束缚，不如且行且歌。”

“我又不是吟游诗人。”她重重地把碗搁到桌上，为今天作结。

我真好奇她把自己代入哪一方了。


	2. 第二夜

我们这里有个家喻户晓的说法——上天眷顾的人总是会提前回到它身边。换句话说，“不许人间见白头”。海伦娜总是因她的美貌被提起作为“要格外小心”的例子，一种说不准是恶意还是好意的玩笑。这时我总会告诉她，一定要衡量的话，娶了她的我才是被上天眷顾得更多的人。

“噢，快闭嘴。”每次听到这话她总会这么说，再恼怒地瞪我一眼。似乎我这张编故事的嘴也能决定自己的命运，就像决定故事里的人的命运一样。

这是第四次，也许是第五次。还会有第六次、第七次、第八次。他们刻意地挑一个无伤大雅的话题聊上两句，比如科南的嘴有多坏、卡尔特跑得多快、或者评价着新晋队长们的表现之类。

迪卢木多望着远处的山，不知多久回过神，人群已经离他很远了。

往回走的队伍三五成群，芬恩坠在末尾，遥远地望着这里，见迪卢木多回神跟上，就自然地回身走去。

可能只是为了确认最后一个人没有掉队，也可能不是。

芬恩走出了一段距离，发现掉队的人仍没有跟上，于是又转头望了一眼，这次却没有找着人。

于是他随手抓了个人交代了两句，转身往回走。

此处离林地较远，俯瞰着一片旷野，步行距离内根本没有藏人之处。也就是说……

费奥纳的团长望着天幸灾乐祸地想，风水轮流转，总算轮到……不，他没有这么想。他想，真是令人担心，我得赶快把公主救出来，噢这可怜的小家伙。

因为不愿意承认的业务熟练，他找到人的速度很快，情况也和预想的差不多。

穿越异界的丘陵和湖泊，掩于树林深处的小屋里，美人安静地睡着。他的皮肤像雪一样白，头发像乌木一样黑，嘴唇像鲜血一样红。但彼时王子和公主的故事还未曾传开，所以芬恩用一根手指戳醒了他。

迪卢木多睁开眼，对处境迷茫片刻，看见了环着手站在床头的首领。

芬恩：“‘我又不是什么手无缚鸡之力的小姑娘’，嗯？”

迪卢木多眨巴眨巴眼看他。

“‘我一个人待着不是问题’，嗯？”

迪卢木多默默坐起身。

“你知道自己现在在哪里吗？”

迪卢木多仰起脸，挂上一枚乖巧的笑。

芬恩又盯了一会儿，终于肯放过他，“我们得赶快走。身体能动吗？”

迪卢木多点点头，伸出手把眼前的人猛地扯落下来，翻身压住。金发散了一床。

仙女推开门，看见了出乎意料的画面。

金发男子光裸着一片肩膀，从身下的黑发青年那里努力撑起身，长发随着动作一缕缕从肩膀滑落。

他向门口看过来，沉着声音抱怨，“你怎么把他弄成这样了？”

但一只手很快捧住他的脸转了回去，黑发青年衔住他的唇，一手按上后颈迫使他专心投入，然后带着他倒下去。

姑娘甩上门，红着脸，捂住胸口，瞪大眼睛，呼吸急促，回过神却发现嘴角不由自主地浮出笑来。

她定了定神，决定无论如何都急需向人诉说，便扔下这一摊，匆匆出发找她的朋友去了。

屋子里，芬恩：“好了，停一停，乖。”

“……”

“够了，别闹。”

“……”

“腿。腿放开。”

“……”，变本加厉。

芬恩按着胸把人压回床上，“陪你玩也不是不行。”

他俯视着他，热量和心跳一起传递过来，胸膛伴随着呼吸在掌心下起伏。

迪卢木多却没有再动，愣愣地看着他。

芬恩揶揄地笑他，“很主动啊小朋友，以为我真的不会对你下手吗？”手指轻轻略过那片嘴唇，“知道怎么让男人爽吗？”

那条腿极具暗示性地蹭过身下的人，金发男人缓缓俯身。

迪卢木多开始后悔不该一时冲动借着咒语开始表演，想来那东西除了催情大概还有壮胆的作用。

“……不知道还敢躺在我下面？”

在那双手滑向腿间的时候，迪卢木多终于忍不住，掀开人跳起来，站在地上不敢动。

这人要是真的不管不顾闹起来，他们回不回得了家不一定，被人闯进来的风险几乎是可以预见的，那画面不敢想象。

但几乎在他下地的同一时刻，芬恩就恢复了矜持，人淡如菊地整理好头发，随后没有看他一眼，拖着迪卢木多的手臂就大步向外走去，义无反顾并且拒绝回头。

他们很快穿过了来时的草地，靠近了林地的边缘。

可能因为仙境的关系，一切凡俗的约束都像叶片上凝结的露珠一样，开始变得脆弱又不稳定。秀美得几乎艳丽的风景动摇着人心。

迪卢木多陡然止步，芬恩被他猝不及防扯得一顿，不得不停下脚步，回头面对他。

于是此人一本正经地问，“怎么了？”

迪卢木多斗争片刻，决定说出那个显而易见得傻兮兮的问题，“你为什么不躲开？”

“出去再说好不好？”

“为什么？”

“这不是显而易见的吗，亲爱的？我以为你一直都知道。”

迪卢木多挑眉。

“你就是想听我说是吗？我喜欢你。看不出来吗？”

“……”，他怎么看出来？他开天眼看出来还是数花瓣看出来的？是他捕了条鲑鱼切开肚子发现里面有张纸条写着“芬恩喜欢迪卢木多”，还是他搭救了路边的老奶奶对方为表感激向他透露他老板对他心怀不轨让他当心着点？

芬恩摊手，“我只是不想吓到你。”他不确定地补了一句，“我还给你送花了，记得吗？”

哦，没错，那朵神他妈土豆开花。刚和别的女人睡完觉，回来又把土豆削成蔷薇送给他。

迪卢木多瞪着他，试图用被情欲烧糊了的脑子搞明白到底是对方有问题还是自己有问题还是他们都他妈的有问题。

他现在很生气，同时居然还有点感动，把人按在草地上揍一顿和把人按在草地上操一顿的情绪都有，他可能得先把人摁到草地上才知道哪一种会占上风。

此时芬恩考虑了一会儿，觉得可能是他过分谨慎了，于是勾过那颗邪火烧得正旺的脑袋，给了他一个直白的、让人无法产生任何纯洁联想的吻。过后他退开一点，“满意了？”

“太晚了。”迪卢木多伸手箍住他的腰身。

“我的错。”芬恩安抚地揉揉那头卷毛，带他靠到泉边的岩壁上。

又什么事都是因为你。

“我太担心做错什么了。”

好吧，迪卢木多想，原谅你了，就现在这个情况，总之先原谅再说。

他一手按着对方的后颈，另一只手扶着腰拉向自己，既不忍心让芬恩磕在坚硬的岩石上，也想不放他到别处去。他感到自己的护肩和护腕被卸下，便放开按着芬恩脖子和腰身的手，胡乱地摸索着他身上的搭扣。

于是芬恩等到了机会，把意乱情迷的人推进了湖里。

砸起水花的那一刻，迪卢木多在心里真心实意地骂了人。

芬恩捂脸靠在岩壁上。他酝酿半天，并没有在心里发现一丝愧疚，不禁对天感叹自己果然没有良心。随后发现湖里的黑发美人扑腾着冒了上来，水顺着脸颊滑到下巴尖，滴落到胸口，正和他含情脉脉地对视。

迪卢木多瞪着他，试图不让对方发现自己正在心里的小本本上记下一笔，打算日后伺机报复。

“好点了吗宝贝儿？”

迪卢木多不回话。水流一波一波带走身上的热量，很快凉得差不多了。他走上岸，捡起地上的护甲，不顾身上还滴着水，带头朝前走去。

芬恩笑着跟上，“你义无反顾得真令我感动。”

“那你还有什么不满的。”

“我大概就是不想。”

迪卢木多对这个答案莫名火大，但不想再吵下去，此刻对他们来说确实早些离开比较重要。

可身后有人不依不饶。

“醒来后看见是我，失望吗？”

“我碰过别人吗？”

“嗯……如果我没有及时赶到？”

迪卢木多忍无可忍地站住，刷地转过身，刚想把关于挺久以前晚归的首领背后的一些痕迹的指控扔回去，就看见了芬恩没来得及收回的那一脸背着人嘚瑟的笑容，两人尴尬对视。

“……”，故意的。

芬恩错开视线，装作无事发生，越过他迅速溜走。

迪卢木多被他初露端倪的恶劣深深震惊，在生气和好笑间无法抉择。他随即又注意到身上早已干透，像从没下过水一样，这个人不知什么时候动的手脚。

他走上去，和金发男人并肩而行，却听见他随意地问，“如果我说我不介意，你信吗？”

“介意的难道不应该是我？”

“真的，迪卢木多，我不介意。你除我之外的生活，与我无关，完全是你的自由。”

“我不明白为什么你要这样。”

“你看见每年冬天初雪之后的完整的雪地，也会不太忍心踩上去吧？”

“这比喻太荒谬了，难道我还是第一次吗？”

“你和男人是第一次。”

“那又怎么了？”

“迪卢木多，我比你大，想的总会多一些。”

“这有关系吗？”

“你都不知道我的噩梦里出现过什么。”

“很好，现在我成为你的噩梦了吗？”

“你看我们都开始无理取闹了。”

“所以你的打算是？”

“再给我一点时间。”

迪卢木多觉得自己仿佛咧了个咬牙切齿的笑容，“不要告诉我我们之间是兄弟情谊？”

“你误会了一件事，亲爱的迪卢木多，”芬恩停下脚步，转过身，抬手捏住那只下巴，“我不是不想要你。”

他眯着眼看了片刻就放开了，缓缓收回手，“我只是不希望你为这个选择承担太多后果。”

“我什么时候需要你替我考虑这些事了？”

“因为如果有一天你因为我而感到痛苦，我的痛苦会是你的十倍。”

“我可以为自己的选择承担后果，不管后果是什么。话说回来我是你的骑士，应该是你依靠我。”

“听起来真是可靠。”芬恩点头，“那就麻烦你把我们带出去了。”

迪卢木多一个刹车，看向他。

芬恩投去一个充满信任的眼神。

迪卢木多：“团长……”

起伏的树根间躺着一个小小的人，衣服和帽子都是绿色，完美地与青苔和草地融为一体，正抱着手臂蜷缩着熟睡。

迪卢木多没有与这个族群接触过，他本能地觉得对方脾气不会太好，可能因为那个显眼的大鼻子和那张梦里也用力撅着的嘴。

他和芬恩一起跪在草地上，“我觉得他可能不会太乐意被人叫醒。”

芬恩点头，“小矮妖，大部分时间都懒得搭理你，但。”他转过头，对迪卢木多露出一个狡猾的笑，举起一枚金币，慢慢地递到那只大鼻子前。

地上的人一个激灵，眼睛都没睁开，手就已经够了过去，被芬恩轻巧地避开，“下午好，先生。我们在地上发现了这个，是您掉的吗？”

金币在手指间翻转来去，小矮妖的眼神追逐着它的光线左右游走，一边重重点头一边伸出手。

“我们正在寻找离开这里的路，您不会碰巧知道吧？”

小矮妖瞬间明白了这场交易。他不动声色地收回手，斜着眼打量了他们一圈，最后在眼前垂落的金发上摸了一把。

芬恩二话不说挥枪挑断一束，和金币一起递过去。小矮妖细细查看了金币，哼哼两声揣进兜里，招呼也不打地转身向某个方向跑去，芬恩抓过迪卢木多迅速跟上。

迪卢木多接过芬恩递过来的枪，看着他正在束起的整齐的发丝中突兀的缺口，皱了皱眉。芬恩以为他不喜欢关于肉体部分的交易，解释道，“不，我没有，我留它不是用来卖的，这次只是碰巧，它们喜欢金色的东西。”

“它喜欢你就给它吗？”

芬恩没有理解他突然杠起来的点，指指自己的金毛，“我有那么多头发呢，它们还会继续再长，反正早晚也是要剪的。”

“以前也是这样吗？”

“发生过。”

“难以置信。你让他们像褥羊毛一样褥你么？”

芬恩闻言一愣。这语气让他觉得自己不是随手断了束头发，而是被几个大汉按在桌板上，一边惨叫着不要啊放开我，一边被毫不留情地剃成光头，出门后踉跄着跌坐在墙角，抱着脑袋嘤嘤哭的那种。

芬恩：“不是这样的你听我解释……”

迪卢木多没有停下，他发现褥他团长毛的小矮子不见了。他赶紧跑上前几步，四处张望那个绿色的影子，却发现景色已经变了。四周平旷起来，盘根交错遮天蔽日的树林杳无踪迹，这里是属于艾林的平原。

他赶紧回头，看见芬恩跟在后面，边走过来边毫无原则地忏悔，“不给了，以后绝对不会再发生的，好吗？”

迪卢木多刚以为把人丢了，才暗自松下一口气，此时觉得这种事并无所谓。他把人招过来，松开原先的扎成一束的金发，分成几股绕了绕，编成一个可以掩盖缺口的辫子，终于觉得顺眼多了，揽过人继续走。

日头离落山还有一段距离，起伏的草地已微微染上红色。

“给别人的只是两根头发而已，如果是为你，秃了我也愿意的。”

迪卢木多不想理他跌宕的脑回路，“我没有希望你变成那样。”

“我秃了也一样好看的，不用担心。”

“求求你别再跟自己的头发过不去了啊，吾主。”

到阿兰山时月已初升。时间让他们想起了一件被意外遗忘的事。

“你说，”芬恩对着黑暗的大厅轻飘飘地开口，“这时候还有人醒着吗？”

迪卢木多转头看他，把伸出去的一条腿默默地收回来，迈向另一个方向。

厨房亮着。

高尔在看见来人的一刹那就扔下手上的刀和土豆，起身往外走，与他们擦身而过，消失在黑暗的走廊。

科南叹了口气站起来，看了他们一眼，沉重地摇了摇头，如一个心痛的老母亲。他将手上的土豆塞到迪卢木多手里，端起灯跟了出去。

迪卢木多：“你说我们要不要……”

“不用，”芬恩收回目光，走进厨房，“我跟他之间不用。”

迪卢木多跟着走过去，没留神把土豆倾斜了一个角度。它扑啦啦地展开，拉成惊人的长度，一路垂到迪卢木多大腿附近。芬恩听见动静回头，就见那迷样的东西在空中一弹一弹地晃着。

——科南没有费一分心思去分担他哥的赌注。在高尔对土豆的漫长折磨中，他一心一意地雕琢这颗作品，将它削得如纸片一样薄，每削一刀就翻转一次，确保它们始终牵连在一起，可以说和芬恩的技艺在两个层面各自登峰造极。

迪卢木多端详着那颗被选中的土豆，“你们可真是人才。”

“‘们’？”

迪卢木多没有理他，径直走向撂在一旁的小刀，继续莫纳兄弟的工作，任芬恩在后头执着地解释他对艺术的理解、对个人表达的追求和对品味的坚持，从团里的第一个乐师介绍到第十二个。

迪卢木多隐约觉得他在故意扯一些无关紧要的事，于是在话题转向厨师的时候打断他，“可以听我说一件事吗？”

芬恩闭嘴表示洗耳恭听。

“我以前有过一个……”迪卢木多挑剔了一会儿措辞，“妻子？总之我们住在一起。”

芬恩曾耳闻过那个仙女的事。他们遇见，在一起，然后分开。他去找她，她病危，他为她带回良药，接受了忘却爱情的代价。之后他们不会再相见，但他知道她安好。

“为什么告诉我？”

“因为希望你知道？”

“让我在和你搞上之前先做好被抛弃的准备？真是个实诚的家伙。”

迪卢木多意外地没有理会他挑衅般的总结，垂着眸不说话，沉默地削他的土豆皮。

芬恩等了一会儿，突然问，“还难过吗？想起来。”

“怎么会，”迪卢木多摇头，“都不记得了。”

但过了一会儿，他突然想起了什么，手上一停。

多年前费奥纳首领结婚的消息传得异常火热，部分原因是新娘不是这里任何一位国王的女儿，也不来自任何你叫得出名字的家族。

婚宴的每一个宾客后来都被要求描述她的长相，最终所有人一起确认之前从没有人见过她。团长的妻子不是来自外地，而是来自异界。人们面面相觑，猜测着她会降临多久。毕竟吟游诗人曾经表态，没有哪个妖精或仙女，最终会长留人间。

“你不能向命运要求你原本不应该得到的东西”，诗人摇摇头，拨了一串琴弦，“凡事终有代价。”

迪卢木多抬头看过去，此刻轮到芬恩避开对方的视线，专心低头削土豆皮了。

迪卢木多不是没长心眼，既然知道那个问题来自怎样的记忆，就不会再扔还回去。他突然发现这个人不是表面上看起来的那样，根本不是。表面上轻浮随意，时而得意忘形，对不在意的事毫不讲究，对在意的事就近乎固执。

被他漫不经心的外表骗了，迪卢木多想。他下意识地接过芬恩递过来的光溜溜的土豆，捏起一半，下半截呼啦啦地展开，一路拖到地上。

迪卢木多：“……”

这枚土豆和科南老师的作品实现了类似的特性，但采用了不同的结构。芬恩没有选择折叠式，而是围着中轴绕圈削，呈现出一种螺旋的形状，拉长后抽风似地转来转去。

……这还比起来了是吗？

芬恩小心翼翼地从地上托起拉长的半截土豆，从迪卢木多手里拿回另外半截，还原成本来的样子，也放进了装其他土豆的盆里。

迪卢木多看看人畜无害地蹲在兄弟姐妹间的土豆，再看看它的始作俑者，“你觉得明天会有人吃到它吗？”

“为什么不？”芬恩奇怪道，“它还是土豆啊。”

迪卢木多无所谓地点头，继续追问，“那你觉得明天太阳升起后，我们还要保持昨天以前那样吗？”

他们一起把东西归回原处，芬恩一直没有回答。迪卢木多站在门口默不作声地等着，费奥纳的首领在再也找不到事做之后，终于磨磨蹭蹭地走过来面对他。

“我记得，”他听见他说，“尽管发誓效忠于我，但我的命令你一向只挑喜欢的服从吧？”

迪卢木多一愣。

芬恩在他腰上扶了扶，“晚安，亲爱的，做个好梦。”从容转出了门。

如果一定要说创造故事对我来说意味着什么的话，我想那应该是寄托。我不是会躲避命运的人，或者说，我对对方的渴望胜过了对命运的恐惧，在起初做出选择时就想好了绝不后悔。

海伦娜总嫌讲故事太耗费我的精力，又说她不要听了。可一个吟游诗人，不说故事还能做什么呢？

命运的钟声每一次都是由人们自己敲响的，这次也不例外。


End file.
